twilightsagaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaire Silverhart
Appearnace She looks beautiful she has nice dark brown hair and have pale skin. She has pretty eyes and an innocent face. Sometimes her looks change. She can change her face at will when she needs to disguise herself if needed. Personality She is quite unique. Her moods can change at times. She is usually optimistic and is happy. She personally loves smiling and listening to music in her room. She drinks animal and human blood so her eyes can be Burgundy or Golden color. History Klaire Silverhart (born 28th,August) as a young girl she was well known with boys as she was mesmerizing. She used to live with her parents. She was bitten by a Vampire one day... When she was eleven. She was bitten by her best friend Harry Liton by accident. Klaire forgave him, but killed him by accident. She lived happily going around the world. Though she bumps into Vampires and Wolves... She tries to avoid dying when a fight she has done becomes a wolf thing. She went to Italy, Volterra. She hid herself in the darkness to see the parade of people celebrating the years when no vampire attacked them. She smirked at them and with her eyes becoming Burgundy. Though her best friend Alice Locket told her to stop.Alice Locket, Is a young girl with pot ential, She was bitten when she was asleep. She wanted to become immortal, but not being a Vampire. Klaire smirked at her and went away to the tower. Klaire wasn't happy when she was human because she has been cheated and hurted by her school mates. She learned to realized that killing them all wasn't worth it. Klaire hated it! She wanted to kill them... She did kill some of them. Klaire snickered at them. Klaire looked at the bodies she sucked. blood all over the floor. She quickly burned the bodies and left the building. Klaire looking innocent as possible saying this. "I saw bodies on the floor! Blood every where! They are dead" Klaire fell on the floor pertending to cry. She was a great actress even when she was a kid. Agents wanted her, but she refused to hire them. She doesn't plan to be famous. Likes and Dislikes etc. Likes *Dogs *Cats *Air *People *Starbucks *Internet *Boys *Cute Stuff *Starbucks *Sweet Candy and Chocolates Dislikes *Mean men *Abusive people *Ciminals *Bad Movies *Bad Food *Weirdos Powers/Abilitties Klaire has abilities in doing things... She can give a thought or message and send to anyone she wanted to. She can hurt a person by thinking of pain and suffering to their victim (Don't ask how... It's complicated). She's very fast and can kill her victim easily. She could drive her victim mad/insane and instantly kill them with images of desire or something they want so badly or seeing their love and the images or the memory (which is a lie) makes it seem so real... then their victim is dead because they might've done something to kill themselves (influenced by their images). She could shield herself from any power. Gallery 253757 223608620997309 100000445176973 838480 1252890 n.jpg|Me :) 76559_177252832286581_138801686131696_597867_1768481_n.jpg|Me when i was a kid 381513_307551715936332_100000445176973_1108728_441159632_n.jpg|Randomness! 309556_297976543560516_100000445176973_1084339_129362061_n.jpg|Me just being silly Tumblr lmje1sEQNh1qlnsdro1 500.jpg|Harrison, my bestfriend Chu! xD Charlie!!!.jpg|Charlie! Tumblr ldn522nqTQ1qfymd8o1 500 thumb large.jpg|Me and Charlie! Charlie2.jpg|Charlie with his Guitar 226573_213518755339629_100000445176973_767333_1437318_n.jpg|It's me! being emo Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Lucy Anne Potter Category:Born in August Category:Lucy Anne Potter's Characters